The present invention relates to an image display device and a control method thereof, and more specifically, to an image display device for a laser scan system and a control method thereof.
An image display device of a laser scan system that projects and displays an image by scanning reflected laser light is known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-025522). The image display device of the laser scan system is used as, for example, a HUD (Head Up Display), which projects and displays an image on a windshield or a combiner of a vehicle, and a projector.
In the image display device of the laser scan system, an optical scanner including a mirror reflects laser light, and the mirror of the optical scanner is oscillated in a reciprocating manner in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction, thereby scanning the laser light.